A network-attached storage (NAS) unit is essentially a self-contained computer connected to a network, with the primary purpose of supplying file-based data storage services to other devices (e.g., computers) on the network. The operating system and other software on the NAS unit provide the functionality of data storage, file systems, and access to files, and the management of these functionalities. One of the convenient features of a NAS unit is the ability to make file-based data storage services available via a network to devices (e.g., computers) supporting heterogeneous application-layer network protocols.
For example, a NAS unit can be configured to make a folder (sometimes referred to as a directory) available to Microsoft® Windows-based devices over an application-layer protocol referred to as the Common Internet File System (CIFS) protocol. Although not identical, the CIFS protocol may also be known to those skilled in the art as the Server Message Block protocol, or SMB. A folder made accessible to a CIFS/SMB client (e.g., a Windows-based computer) is often referred to as a network share, a shared folder, or simply a “share”. Similarly, a NAS unit can be configured to make a folder available to UNIX-based devices over an application-layer protocol referred to as the Network File System protocol, or NFS protocol. In concept, the mechanism for making storage available to an NFS client is similar to that of a CIFS/SMB client. However, a folder accessible to an NFS client is generally referred to as an “export”, instead of a share.
In some business and government entities, computer systems with both operating systems and network protocols—Windows® with CIFS/SMB and UNIX with NFS—are utilized. Consequently, with conventional NAS configuration utilities, an administrator must generate both a share (for CIFS/SMB clients) and an export (for NFS clients) whenever a specific folder is to be made accessible to a group of users using both operating systems and protocols. With conventional NAS configuration utilities, generating both a share and an export will typically require entering multiple commands at a command line interface of the NAS unit, or navigating multiple workflows (one each for the share and the export) of an application with a graphical user interface, providing multiple sets of configuration settings to establish both a share and an export.